I fight to Protect You
by MandersRose
Summary: ((One-Shot))Marco's death isn't the only thing that motivates Jean to fight Titans, and his friends know that. When they pressure Jean to explain about his distress, they realize Jean is more hurt than they could ever imagine. Warning: contains Mpreg and Yaoi. Completely JeanMarco


**A/N: Hey guys. I had this in my head for while and was Inspired to write it after reading PurpleHeart94's JeanMarco fanfiction. **

**Anyway I do not own Attack on Titan. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it. **

**Enjoy~**

Another hard day. Jean found himself sitting alone around dinner time. His friends (Christa, Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie, Sasha, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin) couldn't help but notice he looked a lot more anxious than usual.

Christa was the first out of everyone at their table to break the ice. "Once in a while, he will sit at that table alone. But he looks as if he's waiting for something." She explained. "Yeah. But what would he be waiting for?" Ymir asked. "Keep in mind, he still thinks about Marco from time to time." Armin said sighing.

Everyone's eye moved from each other to Hanji who was walking towards Jean. She leaned over and looked as if to be whispering something to him. Jean nodded and stood up. She walked towards the exit and Jean followed her. "Oh they left.." Eren said. Armin decided to follow. Everyone agreed.

Armin walked out the lunchroom into the quiet hallway. He heard Hanji's voice around the corner. He walked as slowly and quietly as he could till he could make out what she was saying clearly.

"Marcia and the parents made it out of the country. They are heading towards Poland where there is a safe village. No titans have yet to reach there." Armin heard hanji say. "Ah...thats...thats a great relief to hear." Jean spoke after. "However...Jean I'm sorry. But at this point we will not be able to follow them. They are requesting for us to leave them in peace. They want no connection to the survey corps whatsoever." Hanji said sounding dissapointed. Armin blinked. 'Marcia...who are they follwing?' Armin asked himself.

Armin could hear a choke and a sob come out of Jean. He was most liking crying. 'Did Jean have a sister? Or a secret lover?' Jean sniffed. "...Marcia.. T-Thank you for all you've done Hanji..."

Armin then heard Hanji's footsteps. He paniked and tried to rush back to the lunchroom. Suddenly he felt someone grab his arm. He turned to see Hanji with a serious look on her face. "How much did you hear?"

Jean came around the coner an account of the sudden commotion he just heard. "Armin?!" He gasped. Armin could see his nose and eyes were red from the tears. Jean quickly wiped his eyes.

"Answer me Armin. How much did you hear?" Hanji asked once again. Armin shook his head. "I-I didn't hear much. Something about Marcia, and How she's escaping to Poland for safety?!" Jean scoffed looking angry. "Why would you sneak up on me like this Armin?!" He said starting to get loud. "I-I was worried about you Jean. We all were..." He said. Hanji sighed and let go of his arm. "Jean...are you going to tell him?" "No! I don't have too!" Jean said storming out of the hallway.

"Are you sure?! Jean never mentioned someone named Marcia." Connie asked. "Yeah. Im certain he has a connection with this 'Marcia'. He sounded so distressed and almost heartbroken." Armin answered. "Maybe its a sister he never talks about. Like a half sister or something." Eren answered. "Or a lover?" Bertholdt added. "Impossible! He was in love with Marco!" Christa said raising her voice a little. Everyone looked at her. "They had a secret relationship. Jean isnt the type of person to cheat like that!" "Maybe he is maybe he isnt... I just want to know what happened. Maybe if he talks about it, he wont be so depressed." Eren said. "I don't know Eren. This might be something personal." Reiner added. "I don't care. He's not going to feel better keeping it all in."

"Why did you bring me here?" Jean asked Connie as they walked into the empty cabin. But when they entered he saw Eren, Armin, Bertholdt, Reiner, and Christa sitting on the beds looking concerned. Jean scoffed. "No. I'm not doing this." "Jean we just want to help!" Christa said getting up from a bed. "Help for wha-..." He looked at Armin. "You told them?" He asked. "Jean I had to. We just want to help in anyway we can." Jean looked at them all. He sighed and sat on a bed holding his head.

Hey all waited for Jean to get it together. Finally he raised his head from his hands. "Remember during our 5 years of training, that one year we had to volunteer to grow crops due to the shortage..." He started. "Yeah. We all were separated in groups and went to different villages for a year...why?" Armin said.

"Well...remember how there was also a virus going around? But it wasnt deadly. But it was more like a fertility thing going around?" They all nodded. "What happend Jean?" Christa asked. Jean sighed. "Before the shortage in food, me and Marco had a secret relationship. It started as something stupid. B-But it grew. We...messed around as you can say..." He said rubbing his forehead in frustration. "So...Marco was told by our local doctors that he was a victim of the virus. He...he was carrying our child.." Jean said.

He could feel the stares of his friends on him. Was it in disgust? Or where they just shocked? There was a long moment of silence.

"...What happend?" Eren asked finally breaking the silence.

"Marco was scared. I was scared..."

_Marco hid behind one of the many Cabins. He really couldn't face anyone at the moment. "Marco?! Why are you volunteering alone?" Marco looked up to see Jean. "Jean...I have to go alone. You wouldn't understand." He said starting to walk away. "Wait. Marco...please don't do this." Jean said grabbing his hand. "Jean dont..." "Marco I know we haven't been together for a while but I don't want to be away from-" "I'm Pregnant Jean!" _

_Silence. Silence was all that came from Jean. "W-What..." "I'm Sorry! I caught the fertility virus going around. I didn't know. And then you and me happened. I-I..." He said wrapping his arms around himself. "I have to go alone. This women named Hanji. She is in contact with the local doctor. She's going to be there. She'll help me." Jean broke his silence. "W-what are you going to do?" "I-I don't know...I'm really scared Jean..." Marco said. Jean did the only thing he knew that could comfort Marco. He held him. He held him tightly. "Marco...please. Don't do this alone...Let me come with you. " "No Jean. You have to stay and work towards getting into the Miliarty police." Jean sighed. They're plan was to keep training hard so they could both be a part of the Military Police together. Out of harms way. But now... "Please let me go with you... We promised to be with each other..." Marco held onto Jean for dear life. _

Everyone looked at Jean trying to imagine what he could've felt at the time. "Marco and I were sent to a random village. Just us both. And Hanji was our private doctor. I worked in the field for the first month. Marco was too sick experiencing pregnancy symtoms to work. He stayed inside our cabin for most of the day. It was hard work. But I did it for him."

_Marco sat on his bed next to the window. He wasn't feeling well so Jean and Hanji insisted he stay indoors. He rubbed his belly as he waited for Jean to get back. He was currently at his fourth month. He was showing. No one suspected anything though. He was thankful for that._

_He suddenly heard the door open. He saw Jean walking in. He was sweaty and dirty. "Jean..." Marco said smiling. Jean smiled rubbing some sweat off his face. Marco tried to stand up but found it a little difficult. He had a hand on his belly and one on the window in attempt to help pull himself up. Jean noticed and sat down next to Marco. Marco blushed and smiled in embarrassment. Jean hugged him. And Marco returned the hug. "Is he still making you sick?" Jean asked. "I dont know. The baby has made me tired some days and sick the other days." He said rubbing his belly again. Jean noticed that he did it when he was nervous. _

_"Hanji wants to know if we're keeping it or not..." Jean said. Marco's smile fell into a frown. "I-I was thinking. Maybe we can still make it into the Military Police. It's safe. Its perfect. We could bring the baby. She would be safe with us. Maybe we can raise her there. She will be safe from Titans." He said hopefully. He brought both hands to his stomach and looked down at it. Jean sighed. "I would love to raise the baby Marco. I want to have him with us. But I dont think they will let us join with child. We wouldn't have a safe place to go. But we could stay here. I'll work in the field." Jean took a hold of Marco's hand. Marco looked in Jean's eyes. "...You really wanted to join the Military Police..." "Marco it's fine believe me." "No. I can't be the one to hold you back." "Maybe you don't have to." Jean said putting his hands on Marco's shoulders. The thought of adoption brought fear to Marco's thoughts. What if the baby is taken somewhere waiting to be overrun by titans? "I-I can't do this now..." He said facing away from Jean. Jean sighed and kissed Marco's cheek. "Don't forget that I'll be by your side no matter what." He sad as he wrapped his arms around Marco. "I love you..." "...I love you too Jean.."_

Jean smiled at the memory. Christa couldn't help but smile with him. "I was willing to quit just to be with him. He was so set on keeping the baby." He said frowing. "Things...Things just got a little bad from there." Armin and Eren looked at each other.

"What happened?" Armin asked. Jean's eye's widened a little. He ran his hand through his hair. "As his pregnancy progressed...he started becoming more and more frustrated. The doctors kept telling him to find a family to take baby. Then there was an attack..."

_Even in his fifth month, Marco did all he could to help. He had to ignore the pain in his back or the growling in his stomach in order to work. He didn't want to feel completely helpless. Lucky for him, Jean was allowed to work with him. _

_Marco nearly fell over a couple of times while he growing crops. "Whoa! Careful!" Jean said catching Marco with a hand on his stomach and one on his back. "I'm fine Jean. Ugh. Just a little tired." He said sitting down on the wooden bench they had placed near them. His stomach grumbled as he sat down. "And Hungry... Maybe I shouldn't work around growing food." He said placing a hand on his belly. Jean chuckled and sat next to him. "I'll feed you when our shift is over. About 10 minutes left." _

_Marco suddenly winced and showed a face of discomfort. His hand tightened its grip on his stomach. Jean noticed and quickly put a hand on his back. "Are you ok?!" Marco breathed in and out before he answered. "Y-Yeah. She's just kicking again." He said smiling at Jean. Jean sighed in relief. He then placed a hand on Marco's belly. He chuckled when he felt the movement. _

_Suddenly there was a loud crash. The large wooden barrier protecting the village was breaking. Screaming and and the sound of crashing buildings was heard everywhere. Marco and Jean stood up immediately. "Jean?!" Marco said with fear raising in his voice. _

_They suddenly saw people running toward the other side of the village. Hanji was seen. She ran up to the two. "Titan's are breaking through. We have to go!" She said starting to lead them to the other side where there were boats for an emergancy situation. "Titan's?! I thought this area was safe?!" Jean said raising his voice. Marco started to breath fast. "No time to explain just go to boat #5! I promised to look after you guys." _

_They ran. And made it to the boat safely. Even though they weren't looking, they could hear screaming coming from many citizens. Screams of death. Marco started breathing faster. Running was something Marco wasn't supposed to do. But they had no choice. "Breath Marco, Breath." Jean said trying to calm him down. "Ngh...ahh!" He yelped clutching his stomach. "Marco?!" "Marco I need you to calm down." Hanji said helping him lie down in the small private room their boat had. Marco tried his best to start breathing regularly. "I-It hurts..." He said wrapping his arms around his stomach. "What's going on?!" Jean said starting to panic. _

_Hanji didn't answer. She felt around his stomach and also listened. "The child is just adjusting after that run. The pressure can hurt if its overwhelming. Just relax. You guys are safe." She said running a hand through Marco's hair before leaving the room. Jean sighed. He continued to help Marco breath. "Marco its alright. We're safe now. Just relax." Marco teared up. Taking hold of Jean's hands. "She's not safe... She's not safe..." He started to say. "Marco we're fine. The baby is fine. We made it out alive." Jean said trying to comefort his lover. _

Jean placed a hand over his mouth. His friends didn't know what to say. "You witnessed a Titan attack for the first time..." Eren said. Jean nodded. "Marco wasn't the same. He was afraid to consider adoption. He was so stuck on his thought that Titan's will attack wherever our baby went if we weren't there. But he was also afraid that maybe keeping it would just cause more danger." Jean sighed looking out the window.

_"Marco. We know this is hard. But these families willing to adopt the baby have connections to safer areas. No titans can reach them." Hanji said. Marco stood up from his wooden chair. "Thats what you guys said about that village. You said it was safe. I'll be able to protect my baby! Right Jean?" Jean looked at Marco's eyes. "Marco we have to think this through..." Marco's face fell. He looked at Hanji and back at Jean. _

_"You're not carrying her. You're not suffering through the pain in my body. You're not feeling her move! She moves. She kicks me everyday to tell me that she's alive!" He looked at his belly and rubbed it. "She's ours Jean. This is our baby. W-We have to..." He said as he started to lose his balance. "Marco!" Jean said holding him, making sure he doesn't fall. "She needs us Jean..." Marco looked into Jean's eyes tearing up. "She kicks everytime she hear's your voice Jean...she kicks everytime I rub my stomach." His eye's couldn't hold in the tears. They began to fall down his face. "You can't take that away from me..."_

Jean winced at the memory. "I-I have to go..." He said slowly getting up. "Jean-" Armin started. "Please. I need to be alone..." He said making his way out the door. "Give him space Armin. This situation is overwhelming as it is." Reiner said.

Jean walked outside. The sun was setting. He walked towards the lunchroom. Since no one was there at this hour, he decided to sit outside of the building. 'Oh Marco...'

_"We can't thank you enough for this. We promise the baby will be treated like a prince or princess!" Jean and Marco were currently having dinner with a married couple desperately trying to adopt the child. They were wealthy. They offered money, good food, and possibly good places to live. They declined but were happy to see a family that could take care of the baby without problems. They could travel wherever the need to in order to escape the titans. After meeting five different couples, Jean and Marco decided that this couple was the right choice. _

_Under the table Marco rubbed his stomach. "We trust that you will keep her safe." Marco said smiling. Even if his face showed happiness, his heart was aching from the thought that other people will do a better job raising his child than he could ever hope to do. _

_The women began to speak again. "We've thought long and hard about this but, we feel that its best if you two have the honor of naming the baby." She said smiling at her husband. Jean and Marco gasped. Name the baby? "We can name the baby?!" Jean asked. Marco looked down at his belly. Is this really a good idea? "Of course. You two have been through so much. And of course we feel a horrible that you're unable to provide for your baby. This is the least we can do." The husband spoke up. _

_That night, Marco laid in bed and thought long a hard about names. But he tried not to. It was bad enough they had to give the baby up for adoption. Naming it would just make things worse. He rubbed his stomach as he felt the baby move around. "They're going to take care of you..." He said to himself. _

_He felt the bed move a bit. He turned of his back to see Jean sitting on the edge of the bed. "Jean?" "Marcia..." Jean just said out of nowhere. "Huh?" Marco blinked and tried to sit up but found it a little difficult. Jean noticed his struggle and helped him sit up. "Marcia. I know you really think the baby is a girl. If it is, I want her to be named Marcia." Jean smiled. Marco didn't know what to say. "Is it really a good idea to name her, or him, after us? I know its the feminine version of my name but-" "I want her to be named Marcia. If we're going to leave one good thing with her, then its her name." Jean said taking Marco into his arms. Marco's hand made its way to Jean's chest. He rested there for a while. "What if it's a boy? Do you want him to be Jean?" He smiled at his lover. "Hah? Don't leave him with my name. Marcia is a really nice name. Don't give my son my name." Marco giggled a little at Jean's reaction. "Why not? Doesn't it mean 'You are blessed?'" Jean chuckled at Marco's knowledge of his name. "I guess but lets give him something different." "How about Julien?" Marco asked looking for Jean's aproval. Jean smiled down at Marco. "You've had names in mind have you?" "I thought hard." He blushed. "But Marcia would be amazing..." His voiced trailed off as he winced and held his stomach. "Marco?" Jean asked putting his hand on his back. "I-I'm fine...s-she just moved a lot right now..." He said avoiding Jean's eye's. Jean sighed. He couldn't see Marco's eyes, but he saw tears trailing down his face. "...Marco.." Marco sniffed and looked away from Jean. "I can't do this..." Jean reach his hand out towards Marco again. "Marco we-" "Dont Touch Me!" Marco said raising his voice swatting Jean's hand away. Jean's eyes widened at Marco's actions. _

_"I've felt her for 3 months. She keeps telling me that she's here with me. How am I supposed to do this?! We have two months left. Two months before we have to hand her over to people we only knew for 2 weeks." Jean could see Marco was getting angry. "Marco we have no choice.." "You don't know that Jean!" "Marco I want to keep the baby as much as you do!" Jean raised his voice getting Marco's full attention. _

_"I know. You're the one carrying the baby. Of course its going to be hard. But I felt it too! I felt the baby move. I realized months ago that this is really happening." Jean stood up to look out the window next to Marco. "I dont want to live my life knowing that I gave my first child up. I gave him up for adoption because I wasn't ready or able to take care of him." It was Jean's turn to cry. "This affects me as much as you Marco. But..." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "We have to do this Marco. We have to do this for the baby." He said grabbing Marco by his shoulders. "This is our way of protecting him. He'll be safe Marco." Marco saw sadness in Jean's eyes. "I'm sorry Jean..." He said as Jean embraced him. _

Jean sniffed and realized there were a couple of tears running down his face. He wiped them away cursing at himself. He wandered to into his building where his room remained. He noticed Armin and Eren were standing outside their room a few doors away. They both took a look at him. "What happened in the end?" Eren asked not wanting to look jean in the eyes.

Jean sighed and opened his door. "I'd rather not discuss it out here." He said gesturing into his room. He took off his Survey Corps jacket and folded it as Armin and Eren seated themslves on the nearest chairs. "The day Marco went into labor, was scary. Marco was 5 weeks early." Jean sighed and sat down.

_Marco lied on his bed gripping the sheets. He was feeling horrible pains in his lower abdominal area. It was just the baby right? The baby was just moving alot. Yeah. Yeah thats it. He tried to relax again at the reassuring thought. However he still felt these horrible cramps. He sat up and looked at his sleeping lover next to him. Marco sat up for 20 minutes just breathing. The pain seemed to have passed. He sighed in relief and stood up. "Don't scare me like that baby..." He said leaning on the wall for comfort. Jean felt the absence of his lover on the bed. His eyes slowly opened to see Marco standing. He sat up. "Marco?" "Huh?" Marco turned around to see jean rubbing his eyes. "Whats wrong?" "Nothing. " Marco smiled. "She just woke...woke me up..." Marco's voice fell in that sentence. He grabbed his stomach and tried to hold the wall for support. "Marco!" The brunette didn't realize until he felt Jean's arms around him that he had fallen. The pain came back in his lower stomach. "Jean...ngh." He moaned. _

_"Marco..." Jean started. "It could be false...its a false contraction Jean. D-Don't worry. Just...ahh...Get me into our bed." He was starting to pant. "Marco should I get Hanji?" Jean asked trying not to freak out. "No..." Marco said rather stubbornly as Jean help him back into bed. Marco rested his head on the pillow gripping the sheets. "It-It will pass Jean..." He was fighting hard not to moan in pain. Soon that pain dulled out and Marco was breathing normally again. _

_Jean stayed sitting up rubbing Marco's back for comfort. He counted in his mind whenever a pain would end. They seemed to be 10-15 minutes apart. But he can't be going into labor. He has 5 weeks left to go. _

_"Ah!" Marco suddenly yelped bringing his hands to his belly. Jean reacted quickly and leaned closer and took one of Marco's hands. "Ah! Jean!" He moaned starting to sweat. "Marco! I'll get Hanji just stay here." "No! Don't leave me Jean-Ngh!" He yelped feeling the pain get worse. Jean kissed Marco's forehead. "I have to Marco. I'll be quick. I promise." And with that said, Marco let go on Jean's hand and Jean was out the door. _

_Ten minutes, it took Jean to find Hanji and rush her towards their cabin. Marco was sitting but leaning over holding his belly. His face was starting go pale and his hair was stuck to his forhead due to him sweating. "How far apart are the contractions?" Were the first words to come out of Hanji's mouth when she entered. Marco panted as he tried to speak. "F-Five to Ten minutes apart.." Marco studdered. He stood up to grab onto Jean who quickly took him in his arms. Marco moaned a bit and then felt a wet feeling in his pants. Jean looked down and noticed his boots were wet and they were standing in a small puddle. "W-What is that?" He asked Hanji. "His water just broke. The baby is starting to move down." She helped Jean get Marco back int his bed. He held onto Jean's hand for dear life. _

_Hanji covered Marco with the blanket and removed his pants. "Ah! S-She dropped into place Hanji..." Marco was able to say. "Dropped?" Jean asked. "The baby is in position to push. But he can't his Birth canal isn't dialated enough." "But what if he has to push?" Jean asked feeling stupid that he never asked before. "He won't be able too. He will damage his body too much. For now we have to wait."_

_And the did. In fact they waited five hours. Dawn would be coming in three hours. Marco was falling in and out of sleep. Only to be woken up to pain when he would open his eyes. Hanji paced and kept looking at her pocket watch. She had a bowl on the table next to the bed filled with cold water. The had a towel soaked in water and rung out on Marco's forehead to keep him cool. Jean stayed by his side. He refused to be on a chair. He stayed kneeling next to the bed to be closer to Marco. Jean wasn't one to pray. But in his head he kept praying for Marco and the baby to make it through safely. _

_"Jean..." Marco said softly. Jean looked up from his thoughts. "Yes Marco?" He said smiling to try and show comfort to Marco. "W-We're going to see her. We're finally going to see her..." He smiled softly. Jean's heartbroke at the face Marco was making. It was full of sorrow, yet he could see that he was happy to finally bring her into the world. "Y-Yeah. The baby will be here soon..." He smiled more kissing Marco's hand. Marco couldn't tell but Jean was fighting back tears. He refused to let them fall. _

_"Ah-AAHH!" Marco suddenly screamed arching his back and holding his swollen middle. "Marco?!" Jean almost yelled seeing the pain in his boy's face. Hanji snapped out of her thoughts. She removed the towel from his forehead and lifted the blanket to check the progress. She smiled at the two. 'Why the hell is she smiling like that?!' Jean yelled at himself mentally. "You guys will meet your baby soon!" She said sounding almost excited. Marco managed to smile before another sharp pain hit him. _

_Hanji took off her Jacket and prepared a bigger bowl full of water. She also brought over more towels. She sat back down on the bed and helped Marco get his legs in position. Jean propped a couple of pillows behind Marco's back. Marco felt nervous. Jean kissed Marco's cheek and brought their hands to his middle. "Are you ready Marco?" He asked a little hesitantly. Marco manganed a small smile and nodded. "I've been ready..." He said giggling a little. _

_"Alright Marco. When you feel your next contraction, push really hard for 10 seconds." Marco nodded and waited for what felt like forever. His face then contorted in pain. He gasped and started to push. Jean held his hand as he axiously watched. Marco could hear Hanji counting and Jean cheering him on. _

_"Gah!" He breathed loudly at the end of the ten seconds. He fell back into the pillows. "Alright Marco. Its moving down. But you're not there yet. Keep going at the next contraction." Marco's panted as his cheeks started to redden due to exhaustion. Jean only smiled when Marco looked at him. _

_"Ngh!Ah! AAAHHH!" He let out a small short scream. "Keep going Marco don't stop!" Marco responded with another yelp in pain. Jean felt useless. All he could do was watch. "Come on Marco!" He said. Marco stopped pushing and panted more. His face was starting to redden like his cheeks. "It...it hurts Jean..." He said tearing up, looking for comfort in Jean's face. Jean rested his forhead on Marco's. "I know. I know. But you have to keep going. The baby needs you right now." Jean said feeling his eyes fill with tears. He still won't let them fall. "You can do it Marco." He said giving Marco a kiss on his lips. Something they haven't done in a while. Marco's blush was hidden under the redness his cheeks were already in._

_"Alright. You are crowning now Marco. This is the worst part. Just keep doing the same." Hanji said. Jean got up from his knees and sat on the bed. He sat behind Marco and let him rest on his chest. "Keep going Marco..." Jean said. Marco nodded. The contraction came quick and Marco was pushing again. His screams kept coming louder and louder. Tears fell down his face as the pain was getting worse. Jean kept telling Marco 'I love you' in order to motivate Marco to keep pushing. "I-I can't push..." Marco panted. "Yes you can. Keep going." Hanji stated bluntly. "I-I can't!" Marco said louder. "Come on Marco. You can do it." Marco took Jean's words into his head. "Marco this is possibly your last push. Make it good." Marco took a deep breath and push hard screaming in the process. "Ahh! AAAAAHHHH!" _

_With that final scream, Marco fell back in Jean's arms breathing hard for air. "Marco?!" Jean panicked. His thoughts were inturrepted by crying. Everything was quiet except for the loud crying they heard. Hanji stood up smiling with a moving bundle in her arms. "Its a girl."_

_She handed the bundle to Marco who was axiously waiting. He started sobbing when the bundle was placed in his arms. A girl._

_A girl. _

_A baby girl. _

_'I thought she was boy. But Marco knew she was a girl' Jean thought. He looked at the baby wrapped in the blanket. Marco was at a loss for words. He smiled and cried. Jean couldn't hold in his tears anymore. "Marcia...Marcia..." Was all he could say. "Marcia." He smiled and choked out a small sob. "S-She's beautiful..." Marco let out. She had brown hair and Tiny freckles. She __Was absolutely perfect._

Jean smiled for the first time in s couple of hours. A tear fell down his face. "I thought I loved her before. But seeing her for the first time...holding her...she was perfect. My...my daughter was perfect." Eren let out a smile for Jean. "I couldn't give her up...it was impossible after that... S-She was mine. My daughter. Marcia was ours."

_Due to Marco going into Labor early, the adoptive couple didn't come until 3 days after Marcia was born. It was hard, but the Jean and Marco decided to spend the days parenting her. They both even came to the conclusion that she looked just like Marco. Being on bedrest Marco couldn't do much. But they managed to feed, bathe, and procted their daughter. She cried quite a lot, but they were more than happy to listen to her cries. In their heads they perminatly named her Marcia Bott Kirschtein._

_It was around 8:00 am. This was the morning the couple was coming to pick her up. Marco held their sleeping daughter close to his chest, knowing what was coming. Jean sat next to him watching his daughter sleep. Both boys didn't know what to say. They sat in silence. Marco was using all his willpower to stay strong. _

_Suddenly the dreadful sound of knocking was heard __at their door. Marco closed his eyes. "No..." He said holding Marcia closer. Jean stood up and answered the door. Hanji stood at the front with the couple right behind her. "Thank you Jean." She said. Jean walked back to Marco. While Hanji discussed a few things with the couple, Jean kneeled next to Marco. "I can't do this Jean...I can't." Jean rested his forehead against Marco's. His breathing was shaking and was the first the let tears fall. "We have to... To protect her Marco." Marco silently sobbed. They looked down at they're daughter. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. "I-I love you Marcia...I love you so much.." Marco Said smiling at Marcia. Jean looked up to see the couple waiting._

_"Its time Jean.." Hanji said softly. Jean said his final words "We love you so much Marcia." With that said they kissed her little forehead. Marco looked at Jean as her picked her up from Marco's arms. "N-No..." Marco said softly. Jean felt his heart break. 'Why am I doing this? Why am I handing her over?' He screamed at himself. He then slowly handed Marcia to the woman. She smiled at the sight of the baby. Jean nodded and wiped his tears. He rushed back next to Marco who was reaching out towards the couple as they walked towards the door. Jean had to hold him back from jumping out if the bed. Both boys used their willpower to avoid breaking down in front of them and each other. "We promise we will take great care of her." The man said. Jean looked at him. "You better..." Was all he could make out. With that said the couple finally walked out and closed the door. _

_"Marcia!" Marco finally said outloud sobbing his Jean's chest. Jean chocked out a sob. He can't cry. Not in front of Marco like this. He stood up and held his head in his hands. He suddenly felt anger fill him up. Marco continued sobbing into his pillow. Hanji walked over to Jean and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right-" _

_"DONT TOUCH ME!" Jean screamed suddenly. All the anger and sorrow he built up in the past 7 months finally got to him. "How could I do that?..." He thought outloud. Marco looked at Jean. He didn't know what to say. "How could I just give her up?!" Jean raised his voice again. Hanji walked over to him again. "Jean it was the right thing to do." "I just lost my daughter! Don't you dare tell me that was the right thing to do!" Jean screamed at his superior. "Jean.." Marco said softly. Jean grabbed his hair and continued his anger rant. "I could've stopped it right there! And now she's gone...Marcia...my DAUGHTER!" He screamed punching the wall. "Jean stop!" Jean turned to see Marco looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please stop..." Marco said hugging Jean tightly. Jean breathed in and looked at his hands. They were red and little bloody from the punching. He then wrapped his arms around Marco. "I'm Sorry Marco..." _

Jean gripped his left arm. Eren and Armin had no words. "You did the right thing Jean..." Armin let out. Jean sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if we really did so the right thing." He stood up and looked out the window again. "Marco fell into depression. We had three months left of volunteering. It took Marco that long to accept that our daughter was probably in the safest condition ever. Three months later we returned to training with you guys. Marco never wanted to be reminded of Marcia. So I respected his wishes. We continued our relationship in secret. But..." Jean winced.

"Marco was killed in the Battle For Trost...you all could see how upset I was. We planned to be in the Military Police together. But... I already lost my daughter. But losing Marco was horrible." Eren put a comforting hand on Jean's shoulder. "You don't have to say anything... We're sorry we asked.."

"I joined the Survey Corps to kill Titans...Marcia is still alive out there. I want to help kill Titans so I could ensure her safety. Marco's gone. But Marcia isnt. And I intend to keep it that way."

Thank you All so much for reading. I plan to keep this a one shot because this was really sad to write. I don't want to write anymore.

I actually got the name Marcia from PurpleHeart94's JeanMarco fanfic. So I won't take credit for that.


End file.
